You Opened Up My Eyes
by HeyJewel
Summary: Chad and Sonny are the best of friends. Now, he is beginning to see her in a different light. Can he handle maintaining a friendship with the girl he's falling for? Lemons. RECENTLY UPDATED! NEW EPILOGUE!
1. My Best Friend in the World

A/N- This is my response to Who_I_Am_93's Honor Society Challenge. The song I chose to base this fic off of is "See U in the Dark" by Honor Society. Each chapter title is a different line from the song. Also, in this fic, Season 2 does not exist, and Sonny and Chad did _not_ admit their feelings to each other backstage at "Gotcha with Gilroy Smith." Everyone is pretty OOC, with Chad and Sonny being best friends, and Sonny being a little bit of a wild child in later chapters. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 1

_My Best Friend in the World_

"Hey Sonny." Chad said, pulling up a seat in the Commissary next to his best friend, Sonny Monroe.

"Hey!" She said, looking up from the magazine she was reading while mindlessly shoveling food into her face. The smile that Chad thought was a permanent facial feature magically vanished when she caught the look that was tarnishing his own face. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "There's this girl. . ." She followed his lead, and let out an exasperated sigh. Every week Chad had another girl he was chasing after, and Sonny had to hear every little detail of all of them. He could only imagine how tiring it must have become, but she had a great deal of patience with him. "Her name's Hallie. She's guest starring on the Falls this week, and she's. . . ah. . . she's. . ."

"Let me guess. Cute? Giggles a lot? Bats her eye lashes around you?" Sonny fluttered her eyes, demonstrating the movement. "Touches you when she talks to you?" She lifted her hand and gently placed it on Chad's arm. He glanced down at it and laughed.

"Exactly! It's like you know her!" He exclaimed, amazed by her analysis.

"I do know her, Chad! Well, I know her type, and you do too! She's exactly the same as all the other girls that only lasted, what, a _day_? Take my advice, and stay away from her. You need a girl with a bit more substance. One who doesn't depend on her looks to carry her through life. I bet she can't even act!"

"Come on, Son, don't be so harsh. She's not that bad, I just had a fairly decent conversation with her about her work experience, and she doesn't seem like she's _that_ bad of an actress. Maybe this one's different than the rest of them." 

"Trust me," Sonny muttered, "She won't be. But I know you won't listen to me. Why do you even bother seeking my approval anyway? You know you won't get it."

"Yeah, I know, but you're my best friend. I have to let you know what's going on in the world of CDC." Sonny made a vomiting motion behind her magazine. "Hey!" Chad yelled, grabbing the magazine out of her hands and playfully hitting her over the head with it. "Anyway, I'm waiting for that one day when you're wrong and I find my dream girl. Then I'll rub it in your face."

"Oh, get out of here, Chad. Go get your "dream girl" or whatever you think she is going to be. But remember: I'm _totally_ throwing it in your face when it doesn't work out." Sonny stood up, took the magazine back from him, returning the favor of the bop on the head, and skipped out of the Commissary.

'_She's so wrong,' _he thought. '_This girl just seems right.'_ But deep down he knew that his best friend knew exactly what she was talking about. She was rarely wrong when it came to the inner workings of Chad Dylan Cooper.

When Sonny first came to Hollywood, her and Chad didn't exactly get along. He was awful to her most of the time, and was a vain, arrogant jerk-throb. Sometimes, though, Sonny could see through his act and down into the kind and gentle soul he tried to hide from the world. She had a way, probably her all-around warmhearted and affectionate essence (which was a bit infectious), of making that part of him come out. He liked this change in him. It was very difficult work being pompous all the time; he needed a break once in a while, and Sonny Monroe was that perfect break. He would often travel to the _So Random_ set, a place he would never dream to go before Sonny came around, just to find her and start a fight. It gave him a rush.

With all the bickering they indulged in, there were rumors in the tabloids and around Condor Studios that they were romantically linked, covering it up with the playful banter. The truth was that Chad just could not see Sonny in that way. To him, she was like a sister, or one of his guy friends with a much better taste in clothing, but he was _sure_ that she had feelings for him.

When both he and Sonny were invited on the talk show "Gotcha with Gilroy Smith," she and Chad finally got to address the lurking suspicions that both shared. They learned that they both were _convinced_ that the other had hidden feelings, which, it turned out, was not true. They both saw each other in a strictly friendly manner, and from then on, they were the best of friends.

They became inseparable, and the rumors began to fly that they were dating. He insisted time and time again that there was absolutely _nothing_ between them, which is why he began to look for various girls to be seen with. He was often caught by the paparazzi cavorting with a different girl, and soon the rumors of him and Sonny subsided.

When Chad's friends finally believed that there was nothing going on between him and the girl he spent 95% of his time with, they immediately bombarded him with insults as to why the _hell_ he was not trying to get with her. To them, she was amazingly hot, sexy, and all-around wonderful, appearance-wise. To Chad, well, Chad couldn't even look at her in that way. He obviously knew she was pretty, beautiful even, but that was the extent of it. He was just not physically attracted to her. His friends begged and begged him to let them have a chance with her, but time and time again Chad refused. He just could not picture Sonny with anyone.

She was always single, and he always had a girl. He would get himself into messes, and she would give him the advice to get out. Sure, she crushed on guys, and she told Chad all about them, but she never liked to commit to anyone. She would try to convince him to do the same, to take his time and find the right person, but Chad never listened. And now, he was moving onto his third girl this month.

"Hey Hallie." he said, approaching his newest coworker. The girl turned around and smiled. "I was wondering if you'd want to go out tonight?" The girl nodded vigorously. "Cool, pick you up at eight." Chad winked and strutted away.

_Oh yeah_, he thought, _Sonny was totally wrong._


	2. Damn, You Really Changed

Chapter 2

_Damn, You Really Changed_

Chad was laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling when his phone rang the familiar tone that was chosen specifically for when Sonny called him. "Monroe," he answered the same way he always did when she called.

"Cooper." Sonny acknowledged. "Come over. Bring your bathing suit." And then she hung up. One of the many things that made Sonny so unlike other girls was that she didn't make him stay on the line for pointless conversation when he would be seeing her in fifteen minutes anyway.

Grabbing his swim trunks and his car keys, he hopped into his convertible and took the routine path to Sonny's apartment. Her apartment complex, while very nice, homed a large amount of elderly people, which meant that the stately pool out back was rarely used in the heat of the late afternoon, aside from Sonny and whoever she invited over.

Parking his car in a guest spot, Chad hopped from the car and jogged to the white gate which hid the pool area from view. He opened the gate, and scanned his surroundings, expecting to see Sonny already in the pool waiting for him.

Instead, all he saw was a very attractive woman in a red bikini and dark sunglasses sunbathing. Hell, "very attractive" was an understatement. This woman was drop dead gorgeous. Her body was flawless, with a flat stomach and curves in all the right places. The way her dark hair stood out against the lightly tanned tone of her skin, and the bright shade of red lipstick that matched her attire made her look like a super model. Chad was hypnotized by her beauty.

Suddenly, the gate slammed closed behind him, and the woman sat up, lifting her glasses from her eyes. "Hey Chad!" She waved to him.

Oh wow.

It was Sonny.

The super model was his best friend, Sonny Monroe.

And he had just been ogling her.

Chad gave himself a mental slap. All those times he had denied that Sonny was attractive in anyway, and here he was, having impure thoughts about her. The situation was actually kind of funny, he thought. At least now he could push all those thoughts away and remember who that was under that bikini, rather than _what_ might be under it.

He threw his belongings on a chair and immediately dived headfirst into the pool, Sonny quickly following suit. She watched as Chad began to lap to pool furiously, trying to get every thought he had today to escape his mind.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She swam over to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and look at her.

"You won't want to hear it." He said in a very glum manner.

"Course I do! That's what I'm here for, to listen to your problems and help you through them," she encouraged him.

Chad nodded. "It's Hallie. I really like her, but I just don't think that she's all that into me." He explained. Sonny rolled her eyes, but smiled to show she was only teasing. "When we kiss, she just doesn't seem all that responsive. I'm not sure if it's her, or if I'm doing something wrong, or whatever."

Sonny looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well kiss me, then."

"Uh, excuse me?" Chad looked as though something had just hit him over the head.

She splashed a large amount of water in his face. "Not in like a 'Oh, kiss me Chad Dylan Cooper, kiss me!' way! Like, just a practice kiss. I'll tell you if you're doing something wrong, and then you'll know if it's you or if it's her." Chad look skeptical; this was _Sonny_, after all. "Come on, don't be chicken!" She egged him on.

He nodded, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, and leaning into her mouth. He placed a short, quick peck on her lips before ripping his head away, making a face that looked as though he just smelled something quite disgusting.

"Chad, if you want me to help your problem, you're going to have to take this seriously. It needs to be a real kiss, like this." Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep and slow kiss.

Chad had not been expecting the feelings that had been stirred up inside him the second their lips touched. Saying that he was enjoying himself would not even touch upon the emotions he was experiencing. It was like a spark had been ignited inside of his soul, causing an eruption of fireworks to explode. He kissed back with enthusiasm, curling his arms around her lower back. And then, all too soon, Sonny pulled away, and it was over.

"That wasn't bad at all, Chad! That girl must be crazy if she's not into you!"

"What?" Chad had forgotten the reason why they were kissing in the first place.

Sonny smirked. "Hallie must be nuts, there was nothing wrong with that kiss. Hey, you wanna go get something to eat? I could kill for a chocolate shake right now!" Chad must have nodded, because Sonny ducked under the water, reappearing at the staircase. In a daze, he watched her climb out of the pool, nearly bare body dripping wet. She ran her hands through her hair and grabbed her toweling, and began drying off. Chad could feel his body tensing. Oh no, this could not be good. "You coming?" she called to him.

"Uh, on second thought, I have to be going home. I forgot that I had a, uh, thing to do tonight. Big thing with my family, you know. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." Chad darted out of the pool, quickly grabbing a toweling, wrapping it around his waste, and ran towards the gate.

"Oh, okay, see you tomorrow then!" He nodded at her, and continued running to his car. Once there, he hopped in and drove away as fast as he possibly could. When he finally parked in his driveway, he slumped his head onto the steering wheel.

What the _hell_ was wrong with him?


	3. Seeing You for the First Time

A/N- WARNING! This chapter contains nudity. Also, I hate the word "panties", but nothing else seemed to fit. haha =) Enjoyy

**Chapter 3**

_**Seeing You For the First Time**_

Chad sighed, flipping over on his stomach and shoving his face into the pillow. He was lying in his bed later that night, tossing and turning, trying to get any and all thoughts of Sonny being more than a friend out of his head. It seemed impossible; everything that crossed his mind was somehow twisted into thoughts of her, wearing nothing more than that skimpy bikini.

He shifted again, twisting so his head was facing the window on the far end of the room. What he saw in front of the window, however, was far from what he was expecting.

Sonny had climbed in through his window, a dark silhouette against the bright street lights coming from outside. He could make out a smile spreading across her face as she began to walk slowly towards him.

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss, Chad," Sonny told him in an uncharacteristically sultry voice. "I was wondering if we could try it again."

Before Chad could respond, she was next to him, taking his hands and pulling him from the bed. He stood up, and she enfolded her arms around his neck, capturing his lips in another breath taking kiss. This time, Chad could feel her tongue begging for access, to which he eagerly obliged. They stood there for several minutes, their hands running all over each other's hips and backs, and through the each other's hair.

Soon, Sonny broke the kiss. "I want to show you something," she told him. She forcefully pushed him onto his bed as he watched her walk back towards the window. She brought her hands to her chest and begin to unbutton her blouse. Chad just watched in amazement as his best friend, for whom he was now positive he felt way more than friendly sentiments for, stripped right in front of him.

Her shirt came of, revealing nothing underneath it, and her jeans followed. There Sonny stood in front of him, wearing only her panties. Chad gawked at her, and she shyly smiled. She began to walk towards him.

"Don't move," he begged her, "I don't know what I'll do if you come over here." She merely smiled even broader and continued to move towards him.

Chad moved over, allowing Sonny to crawl into the bed him with. He closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waste, and moved her lips close to his ear. "I love you." She whispered.

Chad sat up hurriedly, yanking his eyes open. Sonny was gone. It had all been a dream.

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. This was getting out of control. It was Sonny, for crying out loud! His best friend, his confidant, the one person he could tell anything to!

Except for this. She would _freak_ if he mentioned anything to her about sexy dreams in which she was the star. She would probably even have a nervous breakdown if he said _anything_ to her that made it seem like he had any hidden feelings!

Sonny was a good girl, for the most part. _She would never be interested in being with me, the King of One Night Stands_, Chad thought. She needed a guy who would be dedicated, someone in it for the long run; someone not Chad Dylan Cooper. Of course, he would never intentionally hurt her, but he held a terrible track record.

She was the type of girl any guy would want to go good for. You would just _want_ to be a better person simply because you knew it would make her happy. Chad had always always felt better around Sonny- when she hated him, when they became best friends, and especially now, when these feelings he had for her emerged.

He wanted to leave his bad boy antics behind. He wanted to prove to her that he could be with a girl, only one girl, in a committed and long-term relationship. Sonny, if he ever actually got a chance to be with her, could not be one of the girls he dated simply because she was attractive. She was much more than that.

_Why now?_ He thought. _Why, after all this time of being best friends, have I never really _noticed _her until now?_ Deep down, he knew why, though. Chad had never experienced a kiss like the one Sonny had given him. It was sheer perfection, like it was meant to be.

Chad wondered if Sonny had felt the same magic in the kiss they shared. He assumed she must have; he could not simply be imagining passion of that magnitude. On the other hand, though, he would feel like a fool if he addressed the matter to her and she did not return his sentiments. He would have to hold his admiration for her in.

And what was with these dreams he was having? He realizes he's hot (_Understatement_, he thought), and suddenly he can't get the thought of her body out of his head? He had never had dreams like this about a girl before. Sure, he's had sexy dreams, but they all involved famous actresses, singers, or porn stars, never someone he knew and talked to on a regular basis. He never even had dreams about the girls he dated!

He sighed again, reaching for his cell phone on his bedside table. Scrolling down until he found the number he was looking for, and pressed the talk button.

After a few rings, she answered with a yawn. "Chad? It's three in the morning, what's up?"

"Hallie," he began, "I can't go out with you anymore. I'm sorry, but I have feelings for someone else."

"Someone else?" She repeated. "It's that girl you're always with, isn't it? The one who's _funny_?" She said the last word with scorn etched into the syllables.

Chad was silent for a moment. "Yeah."

"Whatever. You're a terrible kisser anyway." And with that, she hung up on him.

Chad chuckled and shook his head, laying his head back onto his pillow, closing his eyes and finally drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	4. I Will Always Desire It

A/N- Man, I am just whipping this stuff out today! Once I start writing it's hard to stop. This chapters kind of boring, but it sets the scene for the next chapter, which I'm _very_ excited to write. =)

Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and favoriting. That really means a lot to me. You guys are great!

**Chapter 4**

_**I Will Always Desire It**_

The next morning, Chad was intentionally late for work. He had no desire to see Sonny unless he had to. After the dream he had last night, he was extremely confused. He knew that he no longer saw Sonny as only a friend, but he had no idea how to act around her.

Obviously, she had no knowledge of his dreams or of the struggle he was enduring in his head. But, she must have know that _something_ happened to make him run off yesterday afternoon. Chad knew that she was not stupid; she must have been able to tell that there was something wrong.

Chad was worried that, when he saw her, he would make a complete fool of himself. He would probably get so caught up with the sight of Sonny, that he would not be able to control his teenage boy hormones, and he would kiss her again. He just could not let that happen.

So, he spent the entire morning at the _Mackenzie Falls_ set. Not once did his take his normal stroll to _So Random_; it took all the strength he had. At one point, Chad saw Sonny enter his set. He begged his costar, Portlyn, to go tell her that had to run home urgently, while he hid behind a rack of costumes. He saw Portlyn go over to talk to her, then he saw Sonny frown and nod, then turn away to go back to her own set.

"Thanks a lot, Portlyn." Chad said, coming out from behind the stand.

"Anytime," she replied. "But why were you hiding from her, anyway? Isn't she your best friend?"

Chad shrugged. "Well yeah. . . But, I mean. . . It's complicated."

She nodded empathetically. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he snapped. "Not really. Let's just get back to rehearsal." Chad hung his head and walked back to the stage, ready to read his lines and try to forget about Sonny, for once.

-

At lunch, Chad took a seat in back corner, facing the window, in hopes that Sonny would not notice him.

But, of course, she did.

She plopped down next to him with her lunch and frowned at him, crossing her arms. "I know you didn't go home today. I saw your car in the parking lot. What is wrong with you? First you ran off yesterday, now you're trying to avoid me? Did I do something wrong? Did I make you upset?"

Chad looked down at the table, not daring to look at her beautiful face, which right now, he was guessing, was tainted with anger. He thought for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse for his odd behavior. "I dumped Hallie."

"Oh." She said. "Well, I hate to say I told you so, but-"

"Come on, Sonny! Can't you see I'm upset? That's not exactly what I want to hear right now!" Chad mentally applauded his acting skills; he wasn't known as 'the greatest actor of his generation' for nothing.

"I'm really sorry. I guess she just wasn't the girl for you. And I'm sorry I thought you were mad at me. I can understand if you upset." Chad felt her hand rest on his, and he automatically looked up at her.

Big mistake.

The second his eyes met hers he was lost in a trance. It was like gazing into pools of the most sweetest chocolate, only way more desirable. He could have sat there for hours, just looking at her flawless face, which was smiling in a reassuring manner at him. His eyes rested on her lips. Those tempting lips, which had given him that brilliant kiss. He had the urge to repeat it, to feel those lips on his again.

He was about to move his head closer to hers, when suddenly Sonny began to cough, ripping her hand away from his to cover her mouth. Chad snapped out of his daze.

"It's alright," He said, getting his head back into their conversation. "She wasn't all that great anyway."

"Well, lucky for you, I have the perfect distraction!" Sonny went from sympathetic to excited in under a second.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Tawni's birthday party is tonight. It's going to be huge. Anyone who's anyone is going. And since you're not going out with What's-Her-Name, I was hoping you would want to go with me!"

"What?" Chad teased her. "Couldn't find a date? Had to settle for the best friend?"

"Well, it's not that I couldn't find a date. Lot's of guys would _kill_ for the chance to date me, thank you very much. I just figured it would be more fun going with 'the best friend' rather than a guy I barely know. But, you don't _have _to go if you don't want to. I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult to find a date at the last second."

"No!" Chad stopped her. "I mean, don't bother, I want to go. It sounds like a good time, and I haven't been to a decent party in a few weeks. So yeah, I'll go."

"Yay!" Sonny stood up, wrapping her arms around him excitedly. "Thank you so much, we're going to have so much fun!" She pecked his cheek and let him go, skipping towards the door. "Pick me up at eight!" she yelled to him before disappearing to the _So Random_ set. Chad smiled. He loved that he made her that happy.

He felt another body sit down next to him, and looked over to see Portlyn.

"I know why you were avoiding her earlier," she said, giving him a mischievous look.

"Port. . ."

"You like her! You like Monroe, and now you don't know what to do because she's your best friend!" Portlyn always knew what Chad was thinking, but unlike the way Sonny did it, being cute and happy and understanding, Chad just found Portlyn annoying.

Chad nodded. "Yeah, well, if I make one wrong move it could ruin everything." She smirked as he said the words.

"Good thing you two are going on a date tonight, then, huh?" She reached over towards Chad's untouched plate and began picking at his french fries.

"It's not a date. We're just friends," he told her.

"So? Then make it a date. Show her how you feel. Be romantic, make her swoon." She stood up, and walked out of the Commissary.

_No_, Chad thought. _It's not a date, and I'm not going to try to sweep her off of her feet- she'd kill me. I'm just a friend tonight, and I'm going to keep it that way._

He knew, though, that it was easier said than done. It would be quite a challenge trying to keep his hands off of her tonight, and his mind out of the gutter.


	5. Incase We Have Regrets

A/N- WARNING! This chapter contains underage drinking and severely sexy dancing! hehe =)

Wow, thank you guys for all the awesome feedback! I wasn't expecting any of it. Now, I present the highly anticipated Chapter 5. I hope I don't disappoint. I really like this chapter.

**Chapter 5**

_**Incase We Have Regrets**_

It was just past eight o'clock when Chad knocked on the door to Sonny's apartment. It abruptly swung open, revealing his best friend looking more stunning than he had ever seen her. She was wearing a short and tight sapphire blue party dress with black heels. Her dark hair fell in gentle waves cradling her face, and her dark makeup made her eyes more vibrant than usual.

"Wow, Sonny, you look. . ." he stammered on the words. "Wow."

Sonny laughed. "Real articulate, Chad. But thanks. Now come on, let's get out of here before we miss all the fun!" She grabbed his arm, yanking him into the hallway and slamming the door behind them.

-

The celebration was in full swing by the time they got there. The house was huge, and Chad would not have expected anything less from Tawni. _Of course_ she had a ballroom, where the party was being held. It was a huge semi-circular room, packed with people, who were dancing or mingling along the edges of the floor, were several round tables were set up. There was a DJ on a stage near the back, and a bar at the front. She had really gone all-out for the festivity, which was not a surprise in the least, it being her eighteenth birthday.

Right when they walked into the room, Sonny pulled Chad along with her in search of Tawni, who they finally found surrounded by a group of guys, sitting on a table and talking animatedly about who knew what.

"Tawni!" Sonny dropped Chad's arm and pushed her way to the center of the circle and embraced her cast member in a hug. "Happy birthday, girl! The party looks amazing! Oh, here, this is from me and Chad." She pulled out a gift from her purse and gave it to Tawni, who looked like a giddy school girl at having so much attention and presents bestowed upon her.

"Aw, Sonny! It's just what I wanted!" Tawni had opened her present and was pulling out a collection of cosmetics, including her Coco Mocho Coco lipstick, and personalized handheld mirrors, brushes, combs, and a carrying bag, all with her name engraved on them. The girls hugged once more. "Well, go enjoy the party, you two! There's free drinks at the bar, and the patios open out back if you need some air. Have fun!"

Sonny smiled, once again grabbing Chad's arm and hauling him towards the bar. "God, I'm thirsty!" She said. There were drinks pre-poured, lining the bar waiting to be taken. Chad took two, and handed one to Sonny.

Upon taking the first sip, Chad knew it was not merely soda they were drinking, but he swallowed it anyway. He rarely drank, it was bad for his reputation, but it was alright to have a _little _fun once in a while, after all.

He looked over at Sonny, who was in the middle of completely chugging the beverage. "Sonny! You _do_ know that that's not soda, right?" Chad was shocked; he had never seen Sonny drink alcohol. She was all about keeping a clean image for her young fans.

She finished off the drink and glared at him. "Of course I know it's not soda! It's a party, Chad, relax! I know what I'm doing." She shook her head and reached for another drink.

"No, here," He stopped her, "drink mine. I really don't want it. I'm driving later, you know." Her glare changed to a smile as she took the drink and sipped it. In the background, the music changed, and Sonny's face lit up.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song. You _have_ to dance with me, please!" She put down her drink and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor.

The music was a fast-paced and upbeat pop song. Sonny turned to him, lifting his other hand, and started moving her hips in time with the music. She twisted and turned, losing herself in the rhythm. It was quite sexy, Chad thought, the way she was moving. If Marshall ever saw her dancing like this, odds are that she would be kicked off of the show.

He impressed himself with the amount of self control he was able to keep throughout the dance. He thought for sure that, if given the opportunity, he would have not been able to stop himself from grabbing Sonny, kissing her, and then dragging her off to the bathroom to do God knows what with her. But, this was not the case. He was enjoying the dance with her, and managed to keep his mind from roaming quite easily.

And then, everything intensified.

She raised her hands around Chad's neck, shaking and grinding her way closer to him. He put his hands on her hips, feeling the way she moved underneath him. Involuntarily, he felt his hands tightening, grasping the skin below them. Sonny turned, so that her back was against his chest, leaving one arm twisted around his neck, the other resting on one of Chad's hands. He felt her body rubbing against his; it nearly drove him to the edge. He could feel his resolve cracking.

He looked down at her and noticed that she was too desirable for her own good. She had an alluring gleam in her eye that he had never before seen. Her breaths were slow, deep, and heavy, and Chad could feel the heat on his lips. He turned his head, trying to avoid the urge to kiss her, so her mouth was near his ear. _Big mistake._ When she exhaled, the breath sent a tingling sensation through his ear, giving him goosebumps and exciting him. The feeling was ecstasy, but it only increased his need for her.

Neither noticed, but their dancing was slowing down, getting caught up in the electricity they were creating between each other. They stood, swaying slightly side to side, grasping each other, squeezing, rubbing, holding, and shaking. Both were oblivious to the fact that they wanted each other, and that the moment could have been perfection. Neither knew of the powerful urge the other had to kiss them. All they knew, or thought they knew, was that they were dancing with their best friend, whom they had feelings for, which were not reciprocated.

Suddenly, Chad let go of Sonny, taking a quick step away from her. She turned around in confusion. "I, uh, have to go to the bathroom," he stammered, before walking very hurriedly away from her.


	6. Tomorrow We'll Go Back to Being Friends

A/N- WARNING! This chapter contains even more underage drinking.

Also, I'd like to thank Waiting_For_Him for literally making me laugh out loud with her comment. And yes, yes he did.

**Chapter 6**

_**Tomorrow We'll Go Back to Being Friends**_

He sprinted to the restroom, finding a sink and splashing his face with cool water. "Pull yourself together, Cooper," he whispered to himself. "That's _Sonny_ in there! She's your best friend, you can't go around getting all hot for her whenever you see her!"

_Oh, but the way she was dancing_, his inner thoughts replied, _that's enough to drive _any_ guy crazy. She must have known what she was doing- she should have known the effect it would have on me! She probably feels the same way I do. Why else would she dance like that? It was not just a friendly dance!_

Chad sneered at his reflection, holding on to the sink ledge for support.

"I just have to go back out there and be cool. That's it. It's Sonny, I've just got to remember that." He nodded to himself and headed back out to the party.

It took him a moment to find Sonny, and when he did, he frowned. She was dancing with Tawni, two guys watching in amazement at the scene in front of them.

She was dancing in the exact same manner with Tawni as she had been with him. He watched as they ground their hips into one another, and as Sonny spun around, pressing her backside against her friend's pelvis, just as she had done to him moments previously.

_Well, that's that then_, he thought. Clearly, Sonny had no problem dancing like that with friends, which was exactly what Chad must have been to her. A friend. And that's all he ever would be.

He stalked over to the bar, grabbing another drink and downing it. He didn't care if he became too drunk to drive, he just wanted this night to be over. He kept his eyes on Sonny as he took another drink, wishing that it was him over there dancing rather than Tawni. If only he hadn't run off. He could have still been there with her, and those two assholes would not have been standing there gawking at her. He felt the strong urge to go over there and punch them.

He stood there glaring at scenario for several minutes before he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Um, Chad? Hi, I'm Dana. I'm a huge fan." She smiled at him, and he unwilling smiled back. "I was just, um, wondering if maybe you wanted to dance?"

The girl was quite pretty. Her straight blond hair reached nearly to her waist, and was pulled half back. She wore a short black skirt with high leather boots, and a tight red shirt that really made her chest look fantastic. Anyone else would have called this girl hot, beautiful even, but she just couldn't add up to Sonny, in Chad's eyes.

He shrugged. "Sure."

As they made there way to the dance floor, Chad looked in the direction of Sonny. She was now entangled with one of the guys who had been watching her provocative dance with Tawni, though, Chad noticed, she was not dancing as closely to him as she was with himself or Tawni. She happened to look over at the same time, and the locked gazes. Chad smiled, and Sonny winked at him.

Right away, the smiled melted off of his face. She was _encouraging _him to dance with this other girl. He turned back to the girl (whose name he had already forgotten) as she began to dance.

He could tell that she was trying her hardest to be sexy, and it almost made Chad laugh. She was attempting to dance in a similar manner to the way Sonny had moved, but she just couldn't pull it off. She was trying to be seductive, but she looked almost foolish.

The girl (Was her name Diana? Danni? Something along those lines?) tried to make small talk. "So, how do you know Tawni?" What a stupid question. Their shows were on the same network, for crying out loud, of course that was how they knew each other!

"Work." Chad stated simply.

"Oh, right! You must film in the same studio. I met Tawni in yoga class. . ." She started to babble on about her classes and workout routine, something Chad honestly didn't give a damn about. He looked around the room, in search of Sonny. He spotted her along the edge of the room, laughing with her costars Nico and Grady. Chad had the urge to go over there and talk with them.

But instead, he continued to dance with Daria (Or was it Daphne?). "I watch _Mackenzie Falls_ every week, it's my favorite show." Normally, he would have been quite pleased hearing someone rave about his show, but he just couldn't stomach it tonight. Normally, he would have given this girl the night of her life, but he couldn't even think of doing that right now.

Instead, he just kept thinking of Sonny. They would be perfect together, he knew. Don't people say that your significant other should be your best friend? She was certainly his best friend, and he could not deny that they had chemistry. First, that breathtaking kiss they shared, and now the erotic dance were both signs of how well they would fit together. Their bodies matched up perfectly; it was like they were meant to be.

Chad studied his dance partner. Though he thought her pretty before, he now began picking out her imperfections. For one, she was several inches too short. If he had wanted to kiss her, he would definitely have to bend down, and she would probably have to stand on her toes. Sonny, on the other hand, was the perfect height, and they would only need to tilt their heads slightly in order to kiss.

He also noticed that this girl wore far too much makeup. It was caked on, and nearly impossible to see her true skin underneath it. Sonny didn't wear all that much makeup (Tonight being an exception, but she looked radiant with the way she applied it), just a touch of eye makeup and lipstick and she looked extraordinary.

Finally, and this is what _really_ sent Chad over the edge, this girl was _way_ too talkative. She had not shut up since they began dancing, and was rambling about things that, frankly, he did not care about. Sure, sometime Sonny would prattle, but mostly when she was nervous, and Chad thought it was cute. It certainly did not annoy him the way this girl did.

He could not take any more of it. "This has been great," he lied, "but I have to go find my friend. It was nice meeting you." He started to walk away, ignoring her calls about exchanging numbers, going over to where Sonny stood with her friends.

"Hey Chad!" Sonny greeted him, stopping mid-conversation, "Did you have fun with that girl? She's pretty cute."

He disregarded her question completely. "Can we get out of here?" He asked, clearly distraught.

Sonny looked concerned. "Yeah, sure. Uh, I'll see you guys on Monday then." She bid farewell to Nico and Grady, and walked with Chad to his car.


	7. Just a Friendly Kiss

**Chapter 7**

_**Just a Friendly Kiss**_

"Chad, what's wrong?" Sonny asked as she followed him outside.

He turned to look at her. "Nothing," he said. "Everything is perfect." His tone was dripping with sarcasm. "Why?"

"Because you're clearly upset! Talk to me, tell me what happened!" She begged.

"Nothing happened." _That's exactly why I'm upset_, Chad thought. He was really losing it. His resolve with maintaining a friendship with Sonny was severely shaky. After seeing her dance with that other guy, he knew that either he had to have her, or no one could, and if that wasn't the case, then he simply wouldn't be able to spend time with her anymore.

Sonny frowned, not understanding just what his response meant. "I know you're lying, I can always tell. You're eye doesn't shine when you lie. Will you please tell me what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, we're best friends!"

Chad scowled at her last words. "Just get in the car."

The ride back to Sonny's house was silent. She kept glancing over at Chad, trying to get a look into his thoughts by his facial expressions, but he remained stoic. She sighed, hating the fact that her best friend wouldn't tell her why he was agitated.

They pulled up to Sonny's building and they sat in the car for a moment, awkwardly.

"So. . ." Sonny began, "Do you want to come in? You can probably spend the night, if you want. I'm sure it's cool with my mom." Chad stayed over Sonny's apartment frequently. It was way more comforting and home-like than his own house, and Sonny's mom, Connie, was always so hospitable and welcoming. They would stay up all night, watching movies, telling stories, or sneaking out for late night adventures. They always managed to have fun together.

But now, Chad knew he couldn't spend the night at Sonny's. Now that he was well aware of the feelings he had for her, he couldn't risk staying in her house, with her bed only a few feet away, and her in her pajamas. It just didn't seemed right to him.

But he found himself nodding in agreement anyway. Sonny was so hypnotizing.

They entered Sonny's apartment moments later, and while she went to inform Connie that Chad was staying the night, he headed to her room. He sat down on her bed, nervously playing with his hands, and gazing at the floor. He didn't know what he would say to Sonny when she came back; she would obviously once again ask him what was wrong, but he wouldn't be able to tell her. She reentered the room, and right on cue she questioned what Chad's troubles were.

He was silent, and felt her sit down beside him. She put her arm around his waste, in a comforting way, and rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head sideways and placed it on top of hers. It reminded him of months ago when Sonny had asked him to be a part of her fake date to annoy James Conroy. He remembered how even then he knew that him and Sonny fit well together, but he barely thought anything of it. Now, on the other hand, he was aggravatingly aware of it- the way her head fit perfectly into his neck, how soft her hair felt against his cheek, how her touch was light, yet firm and comforting- and it was all too much.

He groaned, and Sonny looked up at him, sitting up. She shifted on the mattress, so her whole body was facing him, and she was sitting cross-legged.

"Chad," she began, "I can tell you don't really want to talk about it right now, but I just want you to know, that whatever is bothering you, I'm here for you. Whatever your trouble is, I'll be here to support you, or comfort you, or whatever you need. It's what best friend's are for. You know I would never judge you or think anything less of you. You'll always be my guy, my brother."

He had always thought that the term "heart break" was just a figure of speech, yet, when Sonny said the word "brother" he literally felt a tear in his chest. He had every intention of answering Sonny, to attempt to explain why he couldn't tell her what was wrong, but he just couldn't find his voice.

Instead, he looked at her. She was staring back, concern gleaming through her eyes. She looked lost, distraught, and confused, but still sensationally beautiful. Chad couldn't resist.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned over and was kissing Sonny. It wasn't like the kiss they shared before in the pool, which was relaxed and slow and cool. This kiss was needy, it was hard, and it was full of passion. His hands had locked around the back of her head, holding her to his face. Sonny's arms, unlike his, had gone limp at her sides.

Chad did not know how long he was kissing her for, all he knew was that he never wanted to break it. Eventually though, he managed to tear his lips away from hers. He looked at Sonny's face, which was covered with complete shock. She raised a hand to her lips, lightly touching the spot where Chad had just left them.

"Wow. . ." she whispered, still in a daze.

Before she could say anything else, before they could talk about what had just happened, Chad stood up and walked out of the room, out of the apartment, and to his car.

"What the _hell_ did I just do?" He asked himself on the drive home. "Why did I just kiss her? After she said I was like her _brother_? How could I have been so stupid?!" He drove fast, not paying any attention to the posted speed limits. All he wanted was to be as far away from Sonny as possible.

Finally he reached his house, parking his car and sprinting to his room, where he grabbed his Ipod and chose the loudest, most un-Sonny-like song he could find. Turning the volume up all the way, he plopped down onto his bed, closing his eyes, and letting the music fill that crack in is heart.


	8. I’ll Never See You the Same

A/N- WARNING! This chapter is RATED M FOR A REASON.

**Chapter 8**

_**I'll Never See You the Same**_

If Chad thought that he had a hard time sleeping last night, it was nothing compared to the trouble he was experiencing tonight. He kept tossing and turning, trying to shake the images of Sonny out of his head. When he finally managed to fall asleep, she would haunt his dreams, each scenario making him crave her even more.

In his first dream, he found himself on a beach, probably somewhere in the Caribbean or the Pacific, judging by the crystal blue of the water. He walked over to the shoreline, wading into the water and letting the waves gracefully break over his feet. He looked out towards the horizon, but found that there was someone out quite a ways swimming. He watched this person swim back and forth, performing a perfect backstroke, before they dipped under the surface.

When they emerged, they were a great deal closer to where Chad was standing. They kept moving closer and closer, until finally they reached shallow enough water to stand. As they rose from the sea, he recognized the red bikini, and realized that it was Sonny making her way towards him. It was like a scene from a movie, watching her arise from the dazzling water in slow motion, sun reflecting off of her wet body, a needy gleam in her eye.

"Chad," she whispered upon reaching him, arms slinking up around his neck. His own hands automatically found her waist. "I need you." And then she was kissing him, slowly, passionately, and perfectly. Hands were fervently exploring over each others body's, Sonny's creeping up under Chad's shirt, and his grasping and squeezing her thigh. Slowly, he raised them up her back until he found the string on her bathing suit. In one fluid motion, he tugged, and the top fell to the ground. She took ahold of the collar on his shirt and pulled him to the sand. He laid her down, caressing her chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. They both moved lower, until, eventually, all their clothing laid completely disregarded on the beach. Sonny began to move her legs apart, giving him a seductive look.

Ripping his eyes open, Chad looked over at his clock. It was just past one AM. He sighed out of exasperation, closing his eyes once more, and soon the next dream began.

He was in a casino, sitting at a poker table. He looked down, and noticed he was wearing a tuxedo, and at a glance around the table, he saw that the other players were all dressed up as well. A few of the men had attractive women by their sides, and Chad looked to his own, to find Sonny standing next to him, look absolutely breathtaking. She wore an emerald green gown, which hugged her tightly all the way to the floor. She met his eye and winked at him, then resumed her attention to the game.

Chad noticed the cards in his hand and lifted the edges to peek at them. A pair of kings- how easily this game could be won! He pushed all his chips towards the center, and waited as player after player folded or went in. Eventually it was down to him and one other man, who seemed confidant. They revealed their cards- a pair of queens versus a pair of kings. Chad dealer flipped over five cards- a four, a seven, a queen, a two, and, finally, a king. Chad had won.

He stood up and turned to Sonny, who was beaming at him. He grabbed her by the waist, picked her up, and placed her on the card table. She hitched her leg around his hip and kissed him enthusiastically, not caring that the entire casino may have been watching the pair. He ran his hand down her leg and lifted her dress up, unveiling silky flesh. Sonny unbuttoned his pants, while Chad moved his hand up her thigh towards her core. She moaned in delight at the contact, and quickly pulled him closer to herself, allowing him access to her.

And then his cell phone went off, waking him up once again from his visions. He groaned, silencing his phone, and drifting back to sleep.

This fantasy was set in his dressing room. He had just entered it, just wrapping up from a long day of filming for _Mackenzie Falls_, and found Sonny sitting on his couch, wearing some of the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen.

This time, it was Chad who approached her. In a not-so-bashful manner, he sat down next to her, pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him, and they began to kiss. She wasted no time in pulling his shirt over his head and running her hands all over his chest, moving lower and lower until they encountered his belt buckle. She undid it with haste, clearly bursting with enthusiasm. She slid Chad's jeans and boxers to the floor, and gave her attention to what was underneath them. Her mouth left his and moved further and further down, finally making contact.

Chad gave a thrust, the movement waking him up. He looked over, and the clock now read 2:50. How much longer could this go on for? Every single dream involved him doing indecent and obscene things to his best friend. He couldn't take much more of it!

He tried to stay awake the rest of the morning, but the previous days activity had utterly worn him out, and eventually, he drifted off to sleep once more.

This dream was set in his bedroom. It was completely dark, aside from the window, out of which you could see the lights from outside. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the window, climbing from the tree outside, and pushing it up all the way in order to squeeze into the room.

"Chad?" Sonny whispered, standing hesitantly by her port of entry. Squinting into the darkness, Chad could see that she was wearing a very small pair of shorts and the Beatles tee shirt that he had bought her for her seventeenth birthday. He loved how the light danced on her skin, illuminating half of her face, the other half enshrouded in darkness. The part of her face that he could see bore a look of concern.

"Hey," he muttered back. She crossed the room, pushing him softly so she could join him in the bed. Through the blackness, Chad could see that she was looking into his eyes. Her arms had wrapped around his waist, and he mimicked the motion, and then, she was kissing him vehemently.

Chad pulled away quickly, reaching over to turn on his lamp. And there was Sonny, laying in his bed, smiling meekly at him.

It was not a dream at all.


	9. She Whispers Softly

A/N- WARNING! **LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS!**

**Chapter 9**

_**She Whispers Softly**_

"Sonny," Chad said hesitantly, "What are you doing here?"

He had been positive that it had all been a dream when he saw his best friend climb in through his bedroom window. Now, however, it was dawning on him that this was real life, that the girl he most desired, literally the girl of his dreams, had just snuck into his room, crawled into his bed, and kissed him fervidly.

The initial shock of understanding that this was, in fact, reality, was wearing off, and now confusion was taking its place. He was convinced that after he kissed her, she would begin to ignore him, avoiding an awkward confrontation in which she would attempt to let him down easy. Yet, here she was, in his bed at 3:30 in the morning. Perhaps he had acted too quickly with running off? Maybe she _did_ return the feelings he held for her.

"You didn't even give me a chance to figure out what was going on," Sonny explained to him. "You left so fast, that I could even respond."

Chad paused for a moment, trying to find his courage before speaking. "And, how would you have responded?"

Sonny crawled out from under the covers and over to him, kneeling on the bed in front of where he stood, so she could look him in the eyes. "Like this," she said, and then she was kissing him once again.

If Chad had thought that the kiss in the pool had been magical, it was nothing compared to this one. This wasn't just a practice kiss, this _meant_ something. He could feel Sonny's eagerness; he could sense passion in the way she curved her arms around his neck, holding him close, how she pressed her body to his, or gave a slight moan when he did something she liked, like nibble her lip or slip his tongue inside of her mouth. It was sheer perfection, and Chad could not have been happier. There was no longer a doubt in his mind that she felt similar sentiments; she had been craving him the way he was craving her.

After a few moments, Sonny broke away from him and pressed her lips to his ear. "Turn the light out," she whispered, then she crawled away from him and back under the covers. Chad was stupefied, doing as he was told and following her into the bed.

She turned her back to him, as he slid one arm under her neck and one around her waist and snuggled close to her, as he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him once more. But, after a moment, he could feel Sonny shifting slightly, to press her body up against his. Hesitantly, Chad began moving the thumb resting on her stomach back and forth, and soon his entire hand was massaging her stomach. Gaining courage, he slipped his hand underneath her shirt, making contact with her skin, and continued with the soothing strokes.

Sonny shook slightly, and Chad could feel the goosebumps rising on her flesh. "Mm, that tickles," she breathed. He chuckled, proceeding to fully explore her abdomen. Slowly, he began to move his hand up towards her chest, waiting for her to stop him from going to far. When no such opposition occurred, he slid his hand up to caress her braless breast. She moaned approvingly, rolling over to face him and give him easier access to her. He pulled at her shirt, and Sonny smiled, sitting up so it could be removed.

He gave a tug, and then Sonny laid before him, nothing covering her but her hair and her miniscule shorts. Taking in the sight of her, Chad smiled before reaching down to pull off his own shirt. She ran her hands all over his chest, his abs, and his waistband, taking in the full feel of him, before wrapping herself around him and pulling him into another kiss, naked torsos pressed against each other. The feeling of skin against skin was sensational, and Chad could not help grab and squeeze at her perfect breasts. Sonny purred with delight, causing his desire for her to become even more intense.

He tried to practice self restraint, but she was just too much for him to take, and soon he found himself moving his hands up and down her inner thigh, moving closer and closer to the spot where he most wanted to be. Sonny slowly slid her legs further apart, silently begging him to make his next move. He passed down her groin, rubbing the warm moist spot he could feel through her shorts. She groaned again, bucking her hips slightly to intensify the feeling.

"Don't tease me, Chad," Sonny whispered. "Please." Without another word, Chad slid underneath her shorts, finding her clitoris and making small circles with his middle finger. Sonny's breathing grew heavier. "Take them off." Her voice was small, husky, and severely sexy. He wasted no time in using his free hand to shimmy the small black garment off of her. Chad looked down at her for a moment, taking in her beauty, before resuming his attention to her needs.

His fingers set off to work, rubbing and pressing against her, before moving one inside of her. Sonny gasped, trembling slightly, but clearly enjoying the motions. Chad pumped his finger in and out of her, soon adding a second, and then a third. Her tremors began to grow more violent. Chad suddenly removed his fingers, receiving a whine from Sonny.

"Chad..." She began to complain, but before she could finish, Chad's mouth came in contact with her wetness, and the words were lost to a cry of pleasure. He licked, and nibbled, and sucked until Sonny was panting and begging him to stop.

"Not yet," she said, lightly pushing him off of her. "I want you to finish with me." She flipped him over, so that he was lying down and she was straddling his knees. She began running her hands across his chest, then bent over to place small kisses beginning at his rib cage, trailing down to his navel, and to his pant line. She glanced up from under her eyelashes at him, meeting his eyes with a seductive look as she removed his pants and boxers.

Once they were completely off, Sonny focused her observations to the throbbing member in front of her. She grasped it in one hand, as her lips came down upon him. Without allowing any part of herself touch him, she breathed deeply, letting the warm air surround his hardness.

"Who's teasing now?" He asked, and Sonny laughed, finally making contact with her mouth. It was pure ecstasy as Sonny took him fully in her, sucking and licking perfectly. Her skill was amazing, and all too quickly, Chad knew he had to stop her before he came. In one swift motion, Chad grabbed her, returning her to her position on the mattress, with him hovering above her. He spread her legs apart, moving himself towards her entrance.

He looked into her eyes, as if nonverbally asking her if she were ready. Of course, she understood and gave him a fleeting nod before he pushed into her. He moved slowly, expecting to hit her barrier and cause her pain, but nothing happened. Forcing it towards the back of his mind, Chad moved all the way into Sonny, and slowly pulling nearly all the way out. It was driving him mad moving this slowly, but he wanted this moment to last a long as possible.

But somehow, he found himself gaining speed, and soon Sonny was thrusting from underneath him. She curled her arms around his neck and pulled him close, so that every part of their body was touching, making them both hot and sticky, but increasing the feeling of pleasure.

It was complete elation, both were panting and moaning, grasping and sucking, and bumping and grinding. Chad could feel Sonny start to convulse below him, and he knew that she was getting close. He increased his speed, bringing him closer to his climax and causing Sonny to call out his name. And then, very violently and suddenly, they came together, Chad emptying himself into his best friend, and Sonny throwing her head back in bliss.

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavy and relaxing from the effort. Sonny giggled, kissing Chad on the nose, before he pulled out of her, collapsing at her side. She turned to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"We should have done that a long time ago." She giggled again, before closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Chad."

"Goodnight, Sonny."


	10. How You Feel About Me Now

A/N- There's no warnings for this chapter. But, here it is finally: the finale to Chad and Sonny's hormonal roller coaster. Thank you to everyone who has been faithfully reading, and especially to those who have been reviewing. I love you all, and I am so thankful for all the positive feedback I have recieved! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

_**How You Feel About Me Now**_

"Mmm," Sonny moaned, rolling over the next day to face her best friend, still looking very tired, with her eyes half open. "Good morning."

"Morning," Chad whispered back, kissing her forehand, then looking over to his clock. "I mean, good afternoon- it's almost 1:30."

"It's WHAT?!" she jumped out of the bed, grabbing her discarded clothes off of the floor and pulling them onto her body in haste. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late!"

"Late for what?" Chad asked, watching Sonny in her frantic turmoil.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" She froze, turning to him with a broad smile donning her face. "I have a date! I met this guy at Tawni's party. His name's Jake, he's a musician. We danced for a bit and he asked me out to lunch today!" She looked at Chad, expecting him to be happy for her. Instead, he was wearing a look that showed both hurt and disgust at the same time.

"What do you mean, a date?" He voice was monotonous, no emotion showing through.

Sonny frowned. "I thought you'd be happy for me. You're always telling me that I should be dating, and now I finally am! What's wrong?"

He stared at her as if she had ten heads. "What about last night? Sonny, what about what we did?"

"It's just sex, Chad! You're my best friend, it's not like we have to fall in love. It just brought us closer together, like now there's nothing in between us. We don't have secrets, we don't have anything to hide. You are truly my closest friend. But, I've got to tell you, it was great."

She bent over to give him a quick kiss, but Chad moved his head so it was out of reach. She backed off, looking confused. "No secrets? You never even told me that you weren't a virgin!"

Sonny narrowed her eyes, "You never asked! We're always talking about you and all the girls you've been with, you never even considered that I may have been with a guy before!"

"No, you should have told me. If we're best friends, I should have known," he said, shaking his head from side to side.

"What does it matter anyway? Look, Jake's waiting for me, can we talk about this later?"

He completely ignored her request. "_What does it matter?_ Did last night mean _nothing_ to you?"

Hurt was pouring through his eyes, and Sonny could see it. She hesitantly sat down on the edge of his bed. "Why, did it mean something to you?"

Chad rolled his eyes, slamming his head back onto his pillow. "Just forget it," he said, "Go have fun with Jake. I don't care what you do."

"You and me. . ." She began, "We're best friends, right? And that's it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He didn't even look at her.

"Chad, you get with a ton of girls. I don't want to be another notch on your belt. Last night _did_ mean something. It was special. I know you'll always be there for me, and I hope you know that I'm there for you. You're the best friend I've ever had, and you know that I love you. But you need to tell me what exactly last night meant to you. I need to make sure we're on the right page." She reached over to him and took his hand in hers, lightly massaging his fingers. Chad closed his eyes, sitting up, and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Last night meant everything to me, Sonny. I've been having these. . . feelings lately. Feelings that aren't just reserved for a best friend. Deeper feelings. I don't just love you. I'm _in_ love with you. And I know that I'm you're best friend and everything, but I don't think I can see you anymore knowing that you don't feel the same way. I can't go back to being friends now. It'll be too much for me knowing how perfect and amazing you are, but I can't have you. I'm sorry that it had to come to this."

Sonny met Chad's eyes, which were glazed with all the emotions he had spilled into his speech, before looking down at their hands. "I don't think that'll be necessary." Slowly, she leaned over and gave him another kiss, this time slow and special. She moved away, bringing her lips to his ear. "I'm in love with you too," she whispered, resting her cheek against his.

Chad pulled back, confusion setting in. "What do you mean?" He asked, "A minute ago you said it was only sex and that we were best friends!"

"I thought. . . I thought that's what it meant to you. Chad, I have been in love with you since the day I met you, and you _never_ felt the same way. When you kissed me, I didn't understand what it meant. I thought it was a friendly kiss. I thought the sex was just a stress reliever. Like, you needed to get laid, and who better than your best friend, who just happened to be a girl? I haven't dated anyone since I came to Hollywood because I've been in love with you; I couldn't even look at any other guys. I've always loved you."

He was stunned. "But. . . No, you told me that you didn't have feelings for me! When we were on Gilroy Smith, remember? You said I was only a friend!" 

"I lied," Sonny sighed. "I couldn't bear rejection. And I knew you didn't have feelings for me. Speaking of which. . . When the hell did that happen?"

He explained how when she kissed him in the pool, it turned his whole world upside down. He described to her the magical feeling he experienced when their lips met, and how he realized that the admiration he felt for her as a best friend was much more than that. He told her how he could finally appreciate how perfect she was, and how he should have known ages ago, but he was too stupid to realize.

"And that's about it. I'm completely, irrevocably, and whole-heartedly in love with you, Sonny." He said as she smiled at him, and he smiled back, pulling her into a tender embrace, and lying down on the mattress.

"So, what do we do now?" Sonny asked, nuzzling her head into the nape of Chad's neck. "I mean, are we, like, together now?"

"I thought that you had a date to get to?" He looked down at her, a smirk claiming his face.

"You're right! I nearly forgot!" She hopped out of the bed, making a dash for the door. As she opened it, she looked back at Chad, who looked positively mortified and completely hurt. Sonny giggled, rolling her eyes. She kicked the door shut, and hopped on to the bed, landing directly on Chad, kissing him hard on the mouth. "Pfft. That guy's probably a loser anyway. I could _never_ pick him over the great Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Flattery's not getting you anywhere, babe." He gently pushed her off of him, and shifted so that he was hovering above her. "You still have some explaining to do. You said you haven't been dating all this time because you've been hung up on me. But what about this guy you had plans with today? Did you stop liking me or something?"

"No, of course not," Sonny explained. "It was just that. . . I was starting to think that I'd never have my chance. And obviously I was wrong. I could never stop loving you. Happy?"

"Extremely," He smiled, dipping down to kiss her again. "Oh, and yes."

"Yes what?"

This time, it was Chad who moved his lips to her ear and whispered. "Yes we're together." Sonny gave an excited squeak, pulling his head to hers, and expressing all of her enthusiasm into a blissful kiss with her best friend and true love.

-

. . . Or is it the end?


	11. Epilogue

A/N- So I completely thought that I was done with this fic until I read the review from soccerlover8; I was instantly inspired to write this epilogue. It's nothing graphic, just a sweet conclusion. Hope you enjoy =)

_**Epilogue**_

"Chad! Can you get your butt in here and help me carry this box?" Sonny yelled out the door of the brand new house to her fiancé. Her voice sounded exasperated but she had a wide smile on her face, the goofy one she always donned when she considered the fact that she would soon be Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Chad had ceased chatting with their new neighbors, and was now jogging towards the doorway to attend to Sonny's call. "Jesus, woman, we're not even married yet and you're already bossing me around." He smiled at her, softly pecking her forehead.

"Ha ha, very funny Chad. Now please help me, we have a lot to unpack!" Sonny bent over and struggled to lift a very large cardboard box.

"Here, let me get it." Chad gently pushed her aside, easily picking up the box, pointedly flexing his muscles at Sonny in the process. She rolled her eyes. "Where's this going, little lady?" He asked in a deep, masculine voice, in an attempt to seem much more macho than usual.

"The bedroom." Sonny told him, turning and leading the way through their living room and up the stairs towards the huge master suite. "Just put in anywhere," she told him, as he set it down.

Chad could not get over how beautiful their new home was. The bedroom alone was enough to make anyone go crazy, with its high ceilings, brand new furniture, and a balcony with a beautiful view over looking the ocean, but the rest of the house was to die for. When Sonny had expressed interest in living together before they got married, Chad made sure she got the biggest, the most breath-taking, the most expensive, and the all-around best house in Los Angeles. He knew that Sonny did not feel she deserved this, and as the thought passed through his head, she happened to express this belief out loud to him.

"I still can not get over the fact that you bought all this for us, Chad. It's too much. I would have _still_ been happy in a much smaller, much cheaper house. This is so big! We don't need all this space."

It was Chad's turn to roll his eyes as he walked over to her, picked her up by the waist and set her down on the desolate vanity. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle as he traced kissed down her neck and around her collar bone. "Yeah," he whispered between kisses, "I could have bought us a smaller house, but then there'd be no room for little Chad Dylan Coopers to run around. And the dog, of course."

Sonny, who had thrown her head back in enjoyment of the kisses, raised her head and rested it on Chad's shoulder. "Little Chad's, huh?" She giggled at the thought, "I'm not sure if the world is ready to handle that. A dog sounds nice though."

"What kind of dog, love? One of those little purse dogs?" He joked.

Sonny squished her nose in disgust and shook her head. "Uh-uh. A _big_ dog. Big, but cuddly. One that won't mind the little Chad's that may be running around. I want a Lab."

"I'd like a Lab, too." He thought.

"I want two. A chocolate and a yellow. One for each of us."

Chad smiled. "I like this idea. It's going to be a lot of work, though."

"Not as much work as a little Chad. . . Not as much work as a normal sized Chad, either, for that matter."

"Hey!" Chad reproached, grabbing Sonny around the waist, pulling her off of the desk and throwing her onto their bed. He then pounced on her, tickling every spot on her body that he could reach. Sonny began laughing so hard that she could barely breath.

"OH- OH- OKAY! CH- CH- CHAD! I- I SUR- SURRENDER! I SURRENDER! P-PLEASE!"

He stopped tickling her, but moved so he was on top of her, straddling her waist and pinning her arms by her head. He moved his head down low so that he was eye to eye with her. "Be nice." He told her, before releasing her, jumping off and focusing his attention back to unpacking.

He opened one of the smaller boxes sitting on the floor. It was filled with items from Sonny's house- books, jewelry, pictures, and various knick-knacks. "Babe, these are yours." He told her, as Sonny hopped off the bed and joined him on the carpet. She began sifting through the contents, until her eyes rested on a framed photo, taken more than five years previously.

"Hey, look at this." She handed him the frame, and his eyes lit up. It was a picture of himself and Sonny dancing at Tawni's 18th birthday party. The pair had been so caught up in each other, that they were completely unaware that the hired photographer had snagged the picture of them entangled in a close embrace. This was one of Chad's favorite photos of him and his fiancé; the passion they felt that night was clearly visible, frozen forever in time. The heat between them was almost tangible. He could not believe that he couldn't see the sparks that flew between them at the time it was taken; he could not understand how he believed that Sonny held no interest in him, when both love and lust were written all over her face in this picture.

"Wow," Chad whispered. "This feels like just yesterday. This was the night we-"

"Made love for the first time?" Sonny interjected. "I remember it perfectly, Chad."

"Really? Because the way I remember it, you were pretty drunk." Chad smirked. Sonny sighed in defeat.

"Only a little. And I was sobered up by the time I crawled through your window!"

Chad smiled reminiscently. "That was the best night of my life until very recently." He admitted.

"Mine too," Sonny agreed. "But the best has yet to come!" She exclaimed happily. Reaching over, she softly tugged the picture out of Chad's hand and placed it back inside the box. She crawled over to him, moving onto his lap so that she was facing him, legs on either side of his torso and arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply, trying to express her intense feelings of passion and love to him. "How about we quit unpacking for the day? We can take a long, hot shower," She kissed him, "Make a romantic dinner," she gave him another, longer kiss, "Cuddle up by the fire," This kiss was even more intense, "And go to bed early, if you catch my drift."

Chad moaned. "Mm, I like the sound of that." He told her, grasping her hips and pulling her in even closer towards him and began kissing her fiercely. "Do you know how much I love you?" He asked, as she began kissing down his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Not as much as I love you." She whispered into the nape of his neck.

"I seriously doubt that." He muttered, holding his soon-to-be wife, never wanting to, and never having to, let her go.

_The end._

-

Please R&R. Thank you all very much 3


End file.
